


Update

by nanamicide



Category: Doesn't matter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamicide/pseuds/nanamicide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Update

Hi guys,

I know I haven't updated any of my fics in what feels like forever, so I thought I would post this for anyone who cares. There has been a lot going on in my life - so much in fact that I haven't been able to take the time to write a single sentence since my last update (something like 50 days ago or so). University is pretty crazy this semester, since I need to finish my bachelor's thesis on top of the usual workload for exams and other smaller assignments. The good news is, I should be done with all of this in the middle of May and will then have a 4 months long break, during which I will be able to pick my fics back up, as well as possibly write new ones. The bad news is, well, it's gonna be another 2 months with no update whatsoever. But don't worry, the updates are coming eventually.

I don't know if anyone is going to end up reading this little thing but if you do, thank you for doing so. I hope you're all doing okay!

See you in two months,   
Nanamicide 


End file.
